


My Tae

by Lost_Fangirl



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Guest BTS, Implied JongKey, Jealous Taemin, M/M, Platonic Taehyung&Minho, implied vmin - Freeform, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Fangirl/pseuds/Lost_Fangirl
Summary: Minho finally has time to spend with his group members after a long time of busy schedule filming "Hwarang", but Taemin doesn't look very happy.orTaemin is jealous and Minho doesn't know.[[Don't trust me with descriptions.]]





	My Tae

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Christmas due to SHINeeXBTS feels. I wanna see more interactions! (Also posted on Wattpad under "-DeadFangirl-".

**~~~~**One day before Christmas, the SHINee members were sitting around the dining table together for the first time in a while. You see, Minho had been busy with his shootings a lot, so they hadn't had a lot of opportunity to have dinner together. However, it was not just the SHINee members there. There were two extra guests. Kim Taehyung, also know as V of BTS, and... Jealousy.

Minho didn't understand why Taemin refused to look him in the eye. After so long, getting to spend some time together, why wasn't he happy? He pouted. He even cooked. Maybe the food wasn't good enough? "Guys! The food is great isn't it?" Jonghyun commented, sensing the awkwardness. Key laughed. "Of course it is, I made...well, most of it. Even Minho cooked well, though." Onew was extra happy. "The chicken is so good! Minho, If I had known you could make chicken like this, I would never have wasted so much money on restaurants and other chicken places," he said and went back to eating his chicken just as delighted. So...the food was alright (Onew never lied when reviewing chicken).

Then what exactly was the problem with Taemin? It was mostly quiet through except for Taehyung doing something strange and making the members--especially Minho--laugh. After that, Taemin would be even quieter, if that was possible.

Soon, their dinner was over. "Alright! Let's watch "Hwarang" now!" Onew shouted happily. That was what they had come for. They were all looking forward to the drama. They moved to their living room where the TV was. Jonghyun sat on the loveseat with Key. Onew sat on his own special chair. The others sat on the couch. Minho in the center with the two Taes in the either side of him. They watched the start of the drama cheering for their Sunbae-nim. Taemin, our beloved fetus, gasped loudly when he saw the heads hanging from the tree. Minho chuckled lightly and hugged him. Taemin pretended that he didn't get scared and huffed, confusing Minho even more. Maybe he was just embarrassed.

When Minho first appeared on screen, everyone in the room cheered along with the fangirls from the show. "Don't I look cool," Minho said to Taemin. Taemin stuck out his tongue at Minho. "I was cheering for Do Jihan-ssi," he said. Minho gelt the same sour feeling that his character in the drama was feeling after the girls complemented Do Ji-han's character. Taehyung laughed quietly when he noticed what was happening. He'd also noticed the pink that colored Taemin's cheeks when Minho had appeared on screen.

Minho frowned. He did not know what was going on with Taemin, but he did not like it. Normally, they would be laughing and fooling around like the Maknaes they are until one of their hyungs told them to be quiet so that they can breathe in peace. He wondered what he could do about it. Did he mess up somewhere? Did he make Taemin mad? "Ask him, you idiot," Taehyung teased. "Oh." Obviously. That was all he needed to do. His face lightened. Before he wondered how Taehyung knew about his conflict, he immediately turned to Taemin who was frowning even more after Taehyung and Minho's little exchange that he hadn't heard a word of. "Taemin, did I do something? Why are you angry?" Minho asked. "What makes you think that I'm angry?" Taemin asked and smiled sarcastically. "Ummm...you haven't spoken to me properly once since I got here?" Taemin rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV... and saw Minho. Again. It really doesn't help when the person you're mad at is one of the major roles in the TV show you're watching. He turned away, looking at other things in the room to save him from the awkwardness.

Before Minho could ask again, the bell rang, indicating a visitor. Taemin thanked the universe. "I'll get it!" he shouted and ran to the door. He smiled in pleasant surprise seeing who the visitor was. "Jimin!" he shouted happily and hugged him. Minho and Taemin ran to the door hearing the sound.

In the room, Jonghyun laughed. "I was mostly a great parent for those two. But sometimes I wonder." Key facepalmed. "They're OUR kids, you idiot."

"How are you, Taemin hyung?" Jimin was asking when the other two got there. "Great, now that you here," Taemin replied. Jimin smiled brightly. "Yah! How come you are happier to see Jimin then you were to see me?" Minho asked, jealousy icing his voice. "He's the better 'Min' among you two," Taemin shrugged. Taehyung and Jimin laughed.

Minho took Taemin's hand and pulled him to the balcony outside. It was all very amusing to the Vmin pair who walked to the living room. The SHINee members all greeted Jimin with wide smiles. Who didn't love Jimin? The said angel bowed to them.

 

"Why'd you bring me here?" Taemin asked Minho. "I'm not having any of this nonsense on the day before Christmas," Minho replied. "What nonsense?" Taemin asked. "Alright. Just tell me now. What's wrong? Why are you being like this?" Minho asked. "Like what?" Taemin asked innocently. "The only times you've spoken to me, it's all been sarcastic comments. Did you bond with Jimin so much while I was gone that you can't even speak to me anymore?" Minho asked. "You tell me. Have you bonded with Taehyung so much that you have to be next to him all the time, replacing me?" Taemin retorted angrily, then gasped realizing what he said. EXPOSED

Minho took a moment to process this. He then started laughing loudly. "Oh, so this is what it's about," he said in between laughs. "Yah! Stop laughing at me," Taemin whined. "You, babo." Minho hugged Taemin tightly. "You're so cute," he cooed. Taemin hit Minho's arm which made Minho laugh even more. "Yah!" Taemin complained again.

When he finally calmed down, Minho confessed,"Taemin, I can't replace you. What made you think that? A few months in the set is nothing compared to the last decade with you. Don't worry, because **_you're_  **my Tae. And I love you." Taemin blushed and buried his face in Minho's chest. "Idiot, I love you too." he said in a small voice. Minho grinned, finally hearing the words he'd missed for so long.

"Also," Minho added,"I'm not wrecking Vmin." Taemin got up and laughed. 

 

After a few moments together (that meant the world to them both after all that) they went back inside...only to find that all the aired episodes had ended. "What were you guys doing outside? You missed the entire thing. It was so good!" Key said. Jimin was sobbing over something. "Character death," Taehyung explained.

* * *

 

The Christmas Day was amazing with all BTS members and SHINee members together. Jin and Key's cooking was double the deliciousness. Vmin were happy, 2Min were happy and all was well in the kingdom of 'Min' where Yoongi is the king.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the last paragraph.


End file.
